What After? revised
by evil chick
Summary: Meryl waits and waits. What exactly do these feelings that are stirred within her actually mean? Millie waits but relief never comes. A story of love and friendship, nothing more and nothing less. VxM


Ha ha well I could say that I've improved at this whole writing thing. I saw the potential in this fanfic but for some odd reason I would use a lot of run on sentences. I can't believe I didn't notice it in the first place. So I decided to rewrite this whole fanfic. BOOYA!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once Vash left, things were a lot calmer. Meryl still felt uneasy. She was still in the same town, working at the same place. She felt humiliated wearing her waitress outfit; at the moment she wished she could be wearing anything else. It was typical; Vash was still on her mind. Her heart was slowly sinking. Nothing could stop her from worrying. She wondered if he would come back alive or just not come back out of his own choice. He was always trying to get away from the annoying "insurance girls". She let out a sigh. Maybe he was just irritated with her presence.

Things were busy around the restaurant suddenly; it was probably because all the workers were on break. Possibly Millie could bring her spirits up and put the angry voices in her head to silence. Her boss was staring at her grimly since she wasn't actually doing anything at the moment so Meryl decided to start servicing the customers. She found herself going back and forth taking orders and serving them, the whole experience always left her quite dizzy. The thing that troubled her was that Millie hadn't come yet. The one thing that she looked forward to was seeing her companion during lunch but she was nowhere to be seen. Some glasses fell and she bent over to get them but was surprised when a repulsing man suddenly grabbed her rear. This was her last straw. She turned and growled at the man.

"Hey there cutie pie. You think I could take you home with me?"

"Absolutely not!" She screamed but stopped herself from slapping him silly. This was an everyday occurrence sadly. Ever since the first time she beat a man in from of her boss, her job was on the brink. She would have quit a long time ago but they needed the money to keep the small house they were living in. The thought of Vash not coming back made this venture absolutely useless but still she waited.

After a while things calmed down and everyone was eating. Meryl walked towards the window and stared out into the vast nothingness. Only sand was to be seen up until the horizon. There was no shadow of a man at the end. She absolutely had to find Millie.

"I'm going to take a break if that's ok," she asked her boss politely. Her boss nodded.

"Sure, things seemed to have cooled down. But don't take more than fifteen minutes ok." Meryl nodded and left her apron on the front desk.

She felt a little relieved to get some air, the restaurant she was in smelled of nothing but alcohol, food, and perspiration. It was very stuffy in that environment. She strolled along the side of the streets until she saw the oddest occurrence. There was water raining over the city except it wasn't rain. She looked at the well to see water exploding out of it. Meryl was overjoyed by the image and found Millie gaping at the spectacle above her. Millie turned towards Meryl almost as if she had sensed her. "Meryl we did it," she exclaimed as she rested the sledgehammer over her shoulder.

"Oh my God Millie this is wonderful." The whole town gathered around the well. The water still didn't stop. Meryl felt her demons calm down as the water showered her. This was a good omen, she thought to herself. Things weren't so bad after all. Millie soon dropped her tools and embraced Meryl. They found themselves jumping up and down like the rest of the inhabitants of the town. "I just can't believe this Millie." She wiped her wet hair off of her face.

"I know! I was working over time when we finally hit water! Meryl do you know what this means?"

"Maybe this land won't be so dry after all," Meryl giggled and looked towards the horizon again. The shadow of a man was there. Her heart suddenly grew still. She rubbed her eyes to check if she could possibly be hallucinating. The shadow was still there and it was coming closer. She couldn't help staring at the figure, trying to decipher its shape. "Is…is…that…" she muttered to herself. The figure wasn't wearing a red coat but she knew that hair of his. "It's Vash…" He was carrying another man but Meryl couldn't recognize him. Millie overheard Meryl and turned.

"Vash the Stampede!!!" she screamed happily. "This day just keeps getting better and better Meryl!!!"

"I-I don't know what to do," Meryl stuttered.

"Go tell him hello silly," Millie chuckled as she gave the smaller insurance girl a nudge. Meryl stumbled but somehow managed to walk. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for weeks. He was alive! She was so glad he was alive. For once this was her moment. There was no other woman there to greet him except her. It became more apparent that this was Vash; he was close enough that he could see her too. He lifted his hand and happily waved.

"Hey there Meryl," he smiled and his blue eyes were brighter than the last time she saw him. Meryl felt a myriad of emotions with the sound of his voice.

"Hi," was all she could say. She felt disappointed that she couldn't say more. This whole experience made her finally realize that she may possibly have feelings for this man that was standing right in front of her. She glanced at the wounded man that Vash had slung over his shoulder. "Is that…"

"Yes, its Knives."

"You didn't kill him. That's good."

"Yea, I know," his grin became wider. He left behind all of his troubles and saved his brother. He felt he could finally breathe, as if there was no longer a weight on his chest. "I see you're looking pretty good today." He glanced over Meryl who was still soaking wet. She grimaced but quickly changed the subject.

"You really should put him on a bed so he could rest. You must be tired, you should rest too." She turned and started walking towards the place they had been staying at.

"Thank you," he was a little surprised by her welcome. She was much nicer than when he had first met her. As Vash follower her he looked down at the ground which was wet from the water earlier. "You guys finally hit water."

"Yes, you should have seen it. The water practically exploded out of the ground. I was so proud of Millie. She really did work hard."

"That's really great," he chuckled. Meryl opened the door for him and he walked in. His back was actually aching after he put Knives on the bed. He stretched and sat down on the chair but Meryl walked in a few seconds after him.

"I just can't seem to find Millie," she looked concerned. "She probably would have wanted to say hi to you."

"She's probably celebrating somewhere."

"But that's so unlike her to just leave." Meryl turned and looked out the window.

"You're so nice Meryl." He looked over her again; he just couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "You waited here for me?"

"Uhh why wouldn't I," she suddenly bursted, "That would be crazy to keep my eyes off of you. Who knows what other problems you would cause without me?"

"Ha ha yea," he scratched his head. "I do have a tendency to run into a lot of trouble."

"Well you are called Vash the Stampede for a reason," she turned towards him and returned the smile. The way the incoming light made her look stunned Vash. He had noticed how beautiful she was before but never like this. She was so small and her voice was so loud but in time he grew fond of this. He was glad to return home to a woman like her. "What is it Vash? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nah its nothing. I was wondering if you have any food laying around."

"Do you want me to go pick up some doughnuts for you?"

"OH PLEASE!!!" he screamed happily. "But, why are you being so nice?" he said suspiciously.

"You've been through a lot, Vash. It's the least I could do after all." Meryl stopped in her tracks and groaned. "Oh shoot I have to go back to work."

"Aww do you really have to? I don't want to be left all alone."

"Hey this is the way I make money for this place. I really don't want to lose my job. I'm lucky I even got a break. I'll bring you your doughnuts after work."

"How long is that gonna be?"

"Well I'll get out at five."

"Oh that's going to be a while."

"Geez Vash what is up with you?

"Is it really bad if I just want you to be around," Vash's voice sounded heartrending and it stopped Meryl yet again. She was stunned that he would ever say this. "I'm sick of being alone."

"Why don't you just rest…I'll be back by the time you wake up. Or if you want I'll go look for Millie."

"No no its fine, she's having fun. I'll just walk around town."

"You need to rest. All you've been doing is walking. Go to bed."

"Oh ok," he sounded like a little boy doing something against his will. Meryl stared at him and held his hand for a brief moment.

"You'll be fine."

Vash grabbed her hand before it left his and softly kissed it. "Thank you for everything." Meryl blushed and nodded. She left the room without a word. She was absolutely speechless.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meryl walked down the street back towards the apartment with a bag full of doughnuts. She kept on thinking of the way he was acting, she just couldn't understand him. Her heart fluttered when she thought of him. Meryl shook her head as if to shake out the thought. She thought she heard Millie's voice in the bar she had just passed by. She walked in to see Millie dancing around happily. "Hey Millie," Meryl called out to her. Millie turned and smiled.

"Hey Meryl!"

"Why didn't you come with me to say hi to Vash?"

"Oh," Millie's expression suddenly changed. "Who was the man that Vash had over his shoulder."

"It was his twin brother."

"Knives…"she looked at the floor.

"I-I know…but he's ill right now."

"He killed…so many people," tears began to develop in her big eyes. "He helped kill Mr. Wolfwood…"

"I know. But we have to help him. It's the right thing to do."

"Sometimes, I really wish it wasn't."

"Oh Millie I'm sorry."

"No-No I'm fine," she faked a smile. "I'm a strong woman remember."

"Yes…yes I remember," Meryl forced a smile on her lips as well.

"I'll be home soon."

"Oh ok."

"Tell Vash I say hello ok?"

"Sure I will." Meryl turned and wiped the tears in her eyes. She hated these sort of fake conversations. No one was over what happened. It was all just too much for Millie, it was saddening.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Vash leaned his chair against the wall as he stared at Knives. The moment was a little melancholy but he had reached his goal finally. It took some soul searching but he was glad with the man he was now. Maybe he would still run into trouble every now and then but no one around him was in danger anymore. Nope, not anymore. This was definitely a good thought.

One person came into his mind at the moment. That small woman with the most beautiful smile named Meryl Strife. Those bright grayish blue eyes, her short soft hair and those fists she often striked him with. But what he loved the most was her feistiness. He knew he had some chance with her. She denied it so much but she always had that small faint smile. Vash stroked his chin and grinned. She had to have noticed his boyish good looks. He laughed a little and looked up at the ceiling. Well but yet again, he was still a little unsure. But just 10 unsure. After all, he really was tired of being alone. Now he really didn't have a reason anymore. He knew he would have a lot of time on his hands anyways. He was willing to take the challenge. "I know I can do it!!" he screamed. Meryl opened the door.

"Do what," she grimaced as Vash jumped and almost fell off of the chair he was sitting on.

"Umm eat all of those doughnuts of course!!!" he pointed to the bag Meryl held in her hands. He tried to snatch them from her but she always managed to dodge him.

"Why would you even say that?! I know that you of all people wouldn't think of eating all these doughnuts would be much of a challenge."

"Well I clearly said quote in quote I know I can do it. Which means that I already knew that I _could_ do it. And not once in that outburst did I say that it was a challenge."

"OHHHH stop being such a smart ass!!!" she dropped the doughnuts to the floor bringing Vash to his knees.

"Nooo don't drop those!!!" he grabbed all of the pastries off of the floor and looked at Meryl indignantly.

"That's what you get. I swear sometimes you just aren't thankful for what you get."

"Well you were asking your questions."

"Yes all I did was ask a question. JUST ONE QUESTION!!! Geez Vash just forget about it!"

"Okie dokie!" he managed to say as he gobbled down the doughnuts. Meryl stared at him astonished. When he finished he wiped his mouth and smiled. "Ha ha that was yummy yummy in my tummy!"

"Oh God,"Meryl placed her hand on her forehead. "You are an embarrassment to yourself!"

"Now don't say that! That's mean." He stood up frowning.

"You were being mean to me first…" Meryl did those big sad eyes of hers and Vash sighed.

"Hey girl, I was just kidding! Don't take me so seriously!"

"Uhh, I should apologize. I'm just really tired from work…that job can really take a lot out of me."

"I'm sorry. But hey, it's over for the day right? Now you get to rest!"

"Yea, but I've got a lot on my mind."

"Meryl, you have got to relax," he smiled once an idea hit his spikey head. "I heard some guy walking around saying that there was going to be this big party at Joe's Saloon…AND all alcoholic beverages will be free!"

"Vash, that may be appealing to you but I'm not really that much of a drinker."

"Aww but drinking is fun!"

"No it's just a way to run away from your problems!"

"Exactly," he smirked. "Come on lets go tonight. You wear something pretty…and I'll comment on how pretty you look." Meryl blushed and turned away.

"Why are you doing this Vash?"

"You said I was not thankful for what I have. So I'm being thankful."

The insurance girl found herself speechless yet again but she managed to gather some words together. "Let me take a shower really quick, and we can go."

"Oh…shower?" Vash's smile got even wider and his face turned a bright red. "AHEM sure do what you like…I'll be around."

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

hmm yea so that was chapter 1, I'm sure that anyone who read the old version of this fics knows what happens but oh well. chapter 2 is in the works :) so peoples criticize me! I really need to know how do get even better thanks


End file.
